Final Destination: The Doomed Cruise
Final Destination: The Doomed Cruise is a fanfiction story written by angie2282. It is the first of a Final Destination Quadrilogy written by the author. It's a create-your-own-character story and has 11 chapters. Plot The story starts off with high school senior Adie Chantal boarding the S.S McKinley cruise ship to attend her senior prom along with her boyfriend Kris Callaway. Once onboard, Adie recongizes several of her fellow classmates and begins having strange haunting feelings of an upcoming disaster. Sure enough, Death soon gets involved as someone's punch drink is mysteriously thrown to the floor, spilling the alchohol tainted drink onto a nearby speaker causing it to blow up and kill one student. Soon thereafter, a student accidently snaps an overhead wire and the fire on the ship intensifies blocking anyone's attempted exits. Everyone is killed in gruesome ways. Adie wakes up and realizes she has just had a premonition. She freaks out and starts a fight that gets herself, Zach Burman, Courtney Carvel, Jake Downing, Stacey Fletcher , and Joshua Rocket kicked off the ship. Mere seconds later Adie's terrifying premonition comes true as the ship catches on fire and her boyfriend Kris is killed onboard. Weeks later, Adie finally decides to return to school despite her misery and once there is sidetracked by Stacey and Joshua who pull her into the school's library. There they explain and show her all the information they have found on similar incidents including Flight 180, Route 23, and Devil's Flight and of Death's Design. They find out that from all the accidents there are indeed two survivors; Wendy Christensen and Kevin Fischer survivors of the Devil's Flight Derailment. Adie believes them but refuses to help out and abruptly leaves. Stacey and Joshua don't notice a sign on the computer pointing to Zach Burman's death. Back at her house Adie finds her yearbook open and a shard of glass from a broken picture frame, stabbing Zach's face. She instantly freaks out and calls Joshua and Stacey. Meanwhile, Zach is walking down an alleyway where a pipe from the apartment building above him falls and goes through his jean cuff, rooting him to the stop as a TV satelite falls from overhead and kills him. Adie, Stacey, and Joshua drive by the alleyway and notice a commotion. They question a bystander and learn of Zach's death. There they decide to go and question Wendy Christensen. They find her in run-down empty house which she shares with Kevin and has been completely death-proofed. They ask her for help and she informs them that she can't help them because no one can cheat death, not even her sister Julie Christensen who died in Train 081. However she agrees to take them to the late Ian McKinley's house in order to search for information. There they find a cryptic note stating that new life defeats death and that no one can die until it is their turn, a theory which Wendy proves by stabbing Adie with a pen in the neck to no avail. Looking at a poster, Adie senses danger and Wendy asks her who's next in the vision. After they learn that it's Jake downing they hastily drive to the fast-food restaurant where he and Courtney work. After explaining the situation to Jake and Courtney they are reluctant to agree. Kevin Fischer appears and Wendy's shocked. Suddenly, Jake slips on some spilled grease and his head hits the lit stove which blows up immediately, decapitating him. Courtney is pulled out of the explosion's way by Kevin and everyone is horrified by the sight of Jake's head. At the police station, Adie sees a news report that informs her about the survival of Rob Winters who was onboard the cruise ship that fateful night. Knowing that he might be next they all track him down to a country club. At the country club they explain the situation to Rob just as a golf cart starts up and races down the hill at top-speed. It runs over a bunch of golf balls and one of the tires flies off along with a golf ball. The golf ball almost goes right through Rob's eye but Stacey saves him. As soon as she stand up the tire goes through her and slashes her in two. The next morning after convincing Joshua to join them, Adie, Wendy, Rob, and Courtney head off to visit a death expert, Mr. Bludworth while Joshua and Kevin go groccery shopping. At the mortician's morgue Adie, Wendy, Rob, and Courtney learn that Mr. Bludworth was a survivor of a Death-related accident himself and he and his wife cheated death when they had a child explaining the 'new life defeats death' concept. At the groccery store, Joshua and Kevin are walking through the beer aisle when Joshua slips on a wet floor and a decorative massive beer bottle from above crashes down. Kevin pushes him out of the way and is hit in the leg and is sent to the hospital. Wendy is the only one allowed to visit him and Adie, Courtney, Rob, and Joshua decide to drive back to her house. On the way, the car swerves out of control and drives into a lake. Courtney, Joshua, and Rob manage to escape the car but Adie is trapped inside as it is her turn to die. However, Wendy arrives and pull her out. Then the two realize that the Design will restart itself again now that she has been saved and Kevin is next. Courtney is violently run over by an ambulance. They reach the hospital just as Kevin is about to be killed due to an overhead light cracking and setting his face on fire and Wendy drags him out of the x-ray room and they rush out of the hospital. Then they all take refuge in a forest and Adie, Rob, and Joshua go to find medical supplies for Kevin leaving him with Wendy. The two share a kiss. The trio then arrives and after taking care of Kevin they start to leave. Somewhere in the forest an electrician backs up his forklift and unbeknowst to him, topples over a tree that begins taking down other trees with it causing a fire. Adie, Rob, Joshua, Kevin, and Wendy suddenly find themselves trapped in the deadly forest and struggle to avoid the falling wires and trees. Wendy cheats her death by avoiding a wire but Rob is not as lucky as tree falls and crushes him flat. Wendy, Kevin, Adie, and Joshua escape the forest. Weeks later, Adie contemplates her new life at the McKinley Art Museum where she surprisingly meets Joshua and Kevin and Wendy who have become engaged. Adie once again gets the eerie feeling of foreboding and has a premonition in which they all die in horribly. Wendy senses something is wrong and she and Adie who uses her knowledge of what was going to happen manage to escape the doomed museum with Joshua and Kevin. At the hospital they all make a vow to continue trying to defeat death. Adie and Joshua attend Kevin and Wendy's wedding ceremony. 1 year later, Wendy and Kevin have a child breaking the chain and saving theirs and Adie and Joshua's lives. After visiting the cemetery Wendy recieves a premonition of a dance club disaster and she Adie, Kevin, and Joshua race off to find the location of the club leading to the sequel Final Destination: Dance, Dance, Dance. Characters and Creators Wendy Christensen- Belongs to creators of the Final Destination Series Kevin Fischer- Belongs to creators of the Final Destination Series Adie Chantal- Created by FD3Fanatic Joshua Rocket- Created by Meowth's Toon Dragon Stacey Fletcher- Created by bootleandcarramel Courtney Carvel- Created by Fox Alder Rob Winters- Created by Mr.Pancho2012 Zach Burman- Created by Mentosgoboom